Milinda Brantini
Summary Milinda Brantini (ミリンダ＝ブランティーニ, Mirinda Burantīni) is an Elite, a human who has undergone a long list of modifications to be able to pilot an Object, the devastating war machines that have changed how wars are fought. Milinda is a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and she pilots the Object named Baby Magnum, a 1st Gen Composite Multi-Role Object. She's usually referred to as Princess by the other members of the battalion. Though Milinda is a skilled Elite, due to her Object being outdated but being unable to use another one due to the harsh specializations and modifications received by Elites, she usually needs the support of Quenser and Heivia to even the odds with the more modern and powerful 2nd Generation Objects. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Milinda Brantini, Princess Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Elite, Soldier, First Lieutenant Powers and Abilities: Enhanced body and mind, skilled Object pilot Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (During battles Elites keep track of the enemy Object's lenses and targeting equipment to aim-dodge attacks like laser beams before they are fired) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Human level normally, Street level with suit (An Elite's special suit is made to endure any climate or environment, and it also contains high-level protection against bullets, blades, and explosions, easily stopping 9mm bullets) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: Baby Magnum, Legitimacy Kingdom survival kit Intelligence: High mental capabilities, Milinda has had her body and mind enhanced to be able to pilot an Object, and Elites are described as having their natural abilities honed and developed to easily overcome those of your standard genius. In a fight with an Object which used a laser beam cannon that reflected its beams on the surrounding ice and bent them by refracting them on water vapor to nullify the usual Elite aimdodging technique, Milinda was capable of consistently avoiding its shots by calculating how the lasers would behave by taking the enemy Object as the source of the light and knowing how the various obstacles would interfere with that light, something compared to constantly doing the mental arithmetic to determine how a laser pointer would bounce around an amusement park’s house of mirrors, all the while the source of the light is constantly moving around at over five hundred kph and you're piloting and fighting in a similar weapon Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Survival Kit:' A small set filled with medicines for first aid and tools meant to acquire and prepare food in the wild carried by soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom. The tools double as weapons: the skewer can be used for stabbing or throwing and the fishing line can be used to strangle or as a wire trap. Combined with the weights it can be used as a blunt weapon. The miniature fishing pole works as a carbon fiber whip to take out the trachea or an artery in a single strike in close quarters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10